Secrets
by Marigabi
Summary: Todo el continente sabe que el Caballero Sol es el líder de los Doce Caballeros Santos, el representante de la Religión de la Luz; posee cabello dorado como los rayos del sol, ojos azules como el cielo, tiene un corazón compasivo y una sonrisa tan incandescente. Sin embargo, el Caballero Sol esconde varios secretos al continente.


**Bueno Prince Scans acaba de terminar de traducir el libro cuatro, como me sentí muy feliz e inspirada escribí esto, sin mas que decir a leer:**

* * *

**Secrets**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo el continente sabe que el Caballero Sol es el líder de los Doce Caballeros Santos, el representante de la Religión de la Luz; posee cabello dorado como los rayos del sol, ojos azules como el cielo, tiene un corazón compasivo y una sonrisa tan incandescente.

Sin embargo, el Caballero Sol esconde varios secretos al continente.

Y a pesar de ser conocido como el más perfecto entre los perfectos, el Caballero Sol de la treintaiochoava generación que ha sido extensamente conocido como la personificación de la perfección, tal vez sea el que esconda más.

Aunque todo el continente sabe que como caballero que es Sol debería tener habilidades en esgrima y ser capaz de de luchar con cualquiera con su espada, la realidad era otra, pues dichas habilidades eran nefastas (tanto que durante la selección su maestro solo lo conocía por lo pésimo que era), lo que muchos no sabían era que compensaba esta carencia con un conocimiento y perfecto uso de la magia santa, magia elemental y necromancia (pero _shhhh_, esto último es algo que nadie debería saber, el Caballero Sol no debería estar tan relacionado con la materia oscura).

Se supone que el Caballero Sol es incapaz de tomar más de tres copas, lo que nadie esperaría es que poseyera una habitación secreta repleta de licor, ya que en realidad Creus es un ávido bebedor; capaz de soportar ocho botellas de la bebida más fuerte que existe en el reino y de vencer en ello incluso a un Señor de la Muerte.

En lo que realmente se parecía al Caballero Sol de las leyendas era en su físico, sin embargo para ello necesitaba realizar constantes tratamientos con mascarillas ¡Qué agradecido estaría con la Diosa de la Luz si sus hermanos dejaran de tocar su puerta cada vez que se decidía a usarlas!

El Caballero Sol posee un corazón bondadoso y cree que todas las personas son buenas de corazón y merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero Sol no es tan compasivo y pacífico, él definitivamente no cree en segundas oportunidades y todos lo que lo conocen, los que lo conocen de verdad, saben que no deben provocar su ira; Sol es demasiado astuto y malicioso, si no lo creen pueden preguntárselo a la princesa del Reino de la Orquídea Lunar o también al anterior rey del Reino del Eco Olvidado.

A pesar de que Creus continuamente alababa a la Diosa de la Luz cuando hablaba y la nombraba seis o siete veces en sus monólogos más elaborados, Sol conocía más insultos que cualquier otra persona, si no fuera porque era un caballero hecho y derecho maldeciría en cada oración. ¡Mier**, lo haría! Pero su maestro le había enseñado que la elegancia siempre ante todo (y esas lecciones quedaron bien guardadas en su mente).

Por último este Caballero Sol amaba a las mujeres, contrariamente a la creencia de todos de que algún día se casaría con una estatua de la Diosa de la Luz. Él definitivamente amaba a las mujeres, ama sus curvas, sus risas, su olor dulce; como le gustaría acercarse lo suficiente a una y poder… ¡Oh, sí solo no tuviera que nombrar a la Diosa de la Luz cada vez que abría la boca!

Hay veces en la que los Caballeros Santos observan a Creus y se preguntan cómo diablos llegó a convertirse en el Caballero Sol, siendo tan contrario a la imagen de este. Sin embargo, digan lo que digan, todos le aprecian y se preocupan por él, y mucho.

No obstante, si lo pensamos bien la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz esconde otros secretos, el Caballero Tierra quien se supone que es tímido e inocente ha llevado a más mujeres a su habitación de las que Sol cree, por otra parte el Caballero Tormenta conocido como un Casanova y mujeriego es un virgen adicto al trabajo (aunque esto sea por culpa de Sol) y si a alguien quiere llevar a su cama es a él mismo.

El Papa es un viejo verde astuto (a palabras del propio Sol) que se ha mantenido por décadas como un tierno adolescente, además de ser tan tacaño como para convertir al Caballero Nube en el bibliotecario de la Iglesia, solo porque así se ahorraba un sueldo. También que el Caballero Hielo no es tan frío como todos creen, es más como una amorosa madre que le gusta hacerle dulces a sus pequeños retoños, lo que lo ha llevado a convertirse en el repostero oficial de la Iglesia de la Luz.

No podemos olvidarnos del hecho de que al Caballero hoja quien siempre ha sido un chico agradable le guste maldecir en secreto al Caballero Sol, y últimamente su colección de muñecas de paja ha ido aumentando. Asimismo, el Caballero Metal quien se supone posee una lengua afilada, que lo hace parecer un poco sádico en realidad es un completo masoquista o que el Caballero Piedra no es tan terco como debería ser, que el Caballero Fuego tuviera el mal hábito de entrar a las habitaciones de los demás pateando la puerta, causando el destrozo de varias, para dolor del bolsillo del Papa; ¡Si incluso tenían un Señor de la Muerte caminando libremente por el Templo Sagrado!

Si lo vemos ahora que el Caballero Sol no sea tan perfecto como aparenta tal vez no sea tan malo ¿verdad?

* * *

**Si alguien pregunta o no sabían, lo del Caballero Metal es cierto, aparece en un capitulo especial; el Caballero Luna y yo quedamos muy sorprendidos. Y Fuego si rompía las puertas pateándolas. **

**Y hemos llegado hasta acá, fue muy divertido escribir esto.**

**Muchas gracias por leer :3**

_**"Espero sinceramente que la misericordiosa Diosa de la Luz los ilumine, para que ustedes sean lo suficientemente bondadosos para regalarme un comentario, el cual por supuesto seria muy apreciado y agradecido ¡Que la Diosa de la Luz los bendiga!".**_


End file.
